The boys are back
by Asuka-hime
Summary: Sabes que cuando éramos pequeños no éramos unos santos como aquella tarde en la que teníamos hambre. ¿Te suena la operación Tarta?. Tus hermanas eran molestas cuando querían y tu gato Misifú un estorbo ese día


Los personajes no son míos son de las CLAMP como todos sabéis pero es que sino lo pongo la lío así que ya sabéis son de ellas todo menos mi alocada mente y mi alocado argumento. ¡Espero que os guste!

_¿Sigues acordándote de nuestros recuerdos?. Sabes que cuando éramos pequeños no éramos unos santos como aquella tarde en la que teníamos hambre. ¿Te suena la operación Tarta?. Tus hermanas eran molestas cuando querían y tu gato Misifú un estorbo ese día. Ya sabes que cuando quieras podemos transformar nuestros uniformes en unos trajes auténticos de aventureros preparados para la acción…_

'_**The boys are back'**_

_**By; 'Asuka-hime'**_

'_Miré hacia Syaoran quien sacaba su pequeña camiseta propia de un niño de 7 años, blanca e impecable, y se la dejaba caer sobre los pantalones del colegio negros. La corbata que nos poníamos para estar completamente uniformados estaba atada a su cabeza tapando su frente y aplastando parte de su cabello revuelto mientras que otra parte caía sobre la corbata atada a su pequeña cabeza juvenil._

_Me miró con esos ojos ámbar y asintió dándome a entender que estaba preparado y que solo quedaba yo por prepararme para la acción. Asentí para decirle que ya iba._

_Yo también saqué mi camiseta blanca y pura y me la remangué hasta los codos. Coloqué mejor mi pequeña falda negra dejando dos manos más arriba de mi infantil y delicada rodilla dejando mostrar mis piernas rectas y blancas. Hice lo mismo que Syaoran me quité la corbata para ponérmela en la frente atada dejando colgar a un extremo lo que sobraba de ella atándola con toda le poca fuerza que tenía una pequeña niña todavía sin saber nada de lo que le espera en el mundo. _

_Lo miré con mis puros ojos y volví a asentir para que supiera que ya estaba lista para lo que quisiera._

_La verdad es que el maquillaje de la señora Li había terminado en nuestras caras, o el negro concretamente, para hacer que dos dedos quedaran grabados en cada una de nuestras mejillas como los militares._

_Nos miramos para poder sincronizarnos y salir a la vez sin que nadie nos descubriera ya que no queríamos compartir nuestro preciado tesoro que era el que íbamos a conseguir pronto si nada entorpecía nuestro largo camino puesto que he de decir que la casa de Syaoran no es que sea muy pequeña ya que no sé si llamarla casa, mansión o castillo…_

_Salimos los dos a la vez de cada una de nuestras esquinas que habían sido nuestro refugio en el ala este en la tercera planta de la casa. Quedamos espalda a espalda dejando notar claramente la diferencia de altura ya que, aunque teníamos solo 7 preciosos y maravillosos años, Syaoran era muy alto para su edad. La verdad es que siempre había sido muy alto para su edad y más para mí puesto que yo no era muy grande que digamos sino más bien menudilla y delgada._

_Nos pusimos en guardia justo como Syaoran me había enseñado ya que él daba Kung-Fu, artes marciales y otras cosas que hacían que Syaoran fuera un chico fuerte, ágil y bastante flexible para su pequeña y corta edad._

_-Sakura- me llamó la delicada y aniñada voz de mi acompañante y compañero de juegos desde que éramos pequeños._

_-Dime- susurré para que no se enterara nadie de nuestra posición y nos atacaran como lo hacían las hermanas de Syaoran quienes siempre que nos veían nos vestían con vestidos estrafalarios, con maquillaje de payaso y que nos hacían jugar a mamas y a papas donde siempre Syaoran terminaba siendo el hijo de alguna de ellas y yo también siendo los dos hermanos._

_-Sabes que no podemos fallar- aseguró con voz decidida lo que me hizo asentir para que entendiera que lo entendía perfectamente y sabía que eso significaba silencio, ser sigilosos y ser más ligeros que una pluma, como unos ninjas- Tenemos que cogerla…_

_-O nos moriremos de hambre- terminé yo por él puesto que era hora de merendar. Nuestra hora maldita ya que las hermanas de Syaoran ya habían terminado con sus deberes y prácticas y se encontraban en la casa buscándonos para vestirnos con un traje y ponernos a beber té._

_Asintió dándome la razón mientras que nuestros estómagos rugían como leones. Miramos nuestros pequeños estómagos y luego a nuestro acompañante mientras que nos sonrojamos por la vergüenza que suponía oír las tripas de tu mejor amigo ya que eso no era de buena educación según me había dicho mi mamá._

_-Empieza…- comenzó a decir Syaoran para que yo terminara la frase._

_-La…_

_-¡OPERACIÓN TARTA!- dijimos al unísono sin que sonora muy fuerte porque más bien casi no hablábamos pero siempre tengo la impresión que en esta casa siempre oyen todo lo que quieren no sé como se lo apañan._

_Syaoran hizo una de sus típicas demostraciones de Kung-Fu dando patadas impresionantes que te dejaban con la boca abierta al verlo hace a un chico de tu misma edad al que todo llamaban; 'mocoso'._

_Yo me quedé de piedra, como siempre, cuando terminó la demostración en plan ninja y sabía que me tocaba a mí pero yo sabía que ni loca hacía eso por lo que me conformé con un típico movimiento, que ni yo sabía lo que hacía, de las manos para quedar tan bien como lo había echo Syaoran hasta ponerme otra vez a su altura y tocarnos con la espalda._

_Una sonrisa divertida se auto-dibujó en la infantil cara de mi compañero por lo que bastante molesta le pegué un pequeño codazo sin querer hacerle daño ya que no quería dañarlo aunque dudo que le pudiera hacerle daño a Syaoran ya que parecía que era de piedra además yo tenía muy poca fuerza como para hacerle daño a mi amigo._

_Empezamos a andar sigilosos y cuidadosos por la casa-castillo de mi compañero de juegos espalda a espalada, vigilando que nadie nos viera y mirando de un lado a otro para asegurarnos además de mirar cada esquina cuando pasábamos por ella para ver si había alguien intentando cogernos, asustarnos o correr hacia nosotros._

_Hubo un pequeño contratiempo._

_Llegamos, no sé como, a la escalera que bajaba a la segunda planta y nuestro tesoro y recompensa estaba en la primera._

_La verdad es que era la casa más grande y con más cosas que había visto en mi vida, no se podía comparar ni con la tercera parte de la casa de Tomoyo y eso es decir mucho ya que Tomoyo era una persona súper, súper, súper, súper rica. Aunque siempre me di cuenta de que Syaoran era más rico que ella aunque a él no se le notaba a siempre vista ya que a él no le recogían un montón de guardianes con una limusina negra enorme._

_Syaoran me indicó que el camino que íbamos a seguir era las escaleras pero lo teníamos que hacer rápido y había muchas escaleras como para bajarlas rápido y tampoco lo podíamos hacer corriendo puesto que mamá siempre me decía que no se corría por las escaleras ya que era peligroso y te hacías pupa y tenías que tomar esos pegajosos y __**no muy ricos**__ medicamentos todos lo días._

_¡Puaj!._

_Por eso Syaoran y yo siempre optábamos por bajar por la barandilla rápido dejándonos caer. Eso no estaba mal puesto que mamá no había dicho que eso era malo ni tampoco peligroso así que…_

_Me senté en la inclinada barandilla en menos que canta un gallo estaba escurriéndome por ella con Syaoran detrás de mí hasta llegar al suelo._

_Caí bien, flexionando las rodillas como me había enseñado Syaoran y sonreí por ellos pues era la primera vez que lo hacía sin caerme ni haciéndome daño. Levanté las manos para terminar justo como aquellas mujeres que hacían piruetas, y que mi abuelo llamaba deportistas, gloriosa pero me olvidé de apartarme haciendo que Syaoran, quien había bajado detrás de mí cayera encima de mí aplastándome entera y haciéndome daño por la velocidad que llevaba._

_-Auch… -me quejé dolorida pero aún así hablando lo más bajito que pude._

_-Lo siento- se disculpó apresurado mi amigo levantándose de encima y dándome la mano para ayudarme a levantarme cosa que yo acepté gustosa mientras que me sobaba mi espalda que había recibido parte de su impacto sobre mí- ¿Te duele mucho?, ¿quieres que paremos?._

_Negué rápidamente con la cabeza con las manos delante de mi pecho algo sonrojada por la preocupación de Syaoran y porque me daba vergüenza de que él también tuviera las mejillas sonrojadas ya que la verdad es muy difícil verlo así de sonrojado. Lo miré a sus ojos avellana decidida y susurré como pude;_

_-Estoy bien, vamos._

_Asintió y nos dispusimos a correr sin hacer mucho ruido por los pasillos para ir a la otra escalera y bajar a la primera planta para poder coger nuestro objetivo. Lo que no contábamos era con la presencia del querido gato de Syaoran, el que amaba con locura; Misifú._

_Nos congelamos de repente porque Misifú era un gato muy ruidoso y astuto cuando quería y podía hacer que sus hermanas vinieran y nos encontraran, lo que llevábamos evitando toda la tarde y que por suerte o por un milagro todavía no había sucedido._

_Syaoran me indicó silencio poniendo su dedo en sus labios, cosa que para responderle que no haríamos ruido, repetí yo también._

_El corazón me latía a 1000 por hora y es que las emociones fuertes siempre me habían gustado pero mi corazón no lo soportaba y hacía que me golpeara la sangra en la cabeza dejándome atolondrada._

_Misifú dormía plácidamente en medio del pasillo despatarrado como Pedro por su casa. Nos empezamos a acercar lo más sigilosamente y silenciosamente que podíamos ya que algunas veces nuestro pasos se oían ya que pisábamos bastante fuerte._

_Divisamos un pequeño hueco por el que cabríamos perfectamente en fila india y eso fue exactamente lo que hicimos, lo malo de todo esto es que el gato empezó a moverse un poco ronroneando y moviendo las patas como si estuviera escapando de algo o de alguien._

_Syaoran pudo pasar y me agarró del brazo para atraerme hacia él y pasar más rápido y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Asentí mirando a sus ojos ámbar agradecida pues dudaba que yo hubiera pasado muy rápido con mi corazón latiendo tan deprisa como lo hacía._

_Sin pensarlo más recorrimos los últimos pasillos para llegar a la escalera y de la escalera a nuestro destino, solo nos faltaba cruzar la esquina y ya está…_

_-¡Aquí estáis!._

_Nos dimos la vuelta y vimos a la persona que menos queríamos ver y de la que habíamos huido toda la tarde al final del pasillo. Una de las hermanas de Syaoran. Gritamos de terror mientras que ella corría hacia nosotros y corrimos inmediatamente, huyendo de ella, por la esquina donde nos encontramos a otras que pudimos esquivar de milagro gracias a los reflejos de niño y nuestra agilidad infantil, supongo. Otra se tiró literalmente hacia nosotras pero a nuestra suerte Syaoran me cogió de la mano a tiempo y me tiró hacia la pared con delicadeza y sin hacerme daño para que no me cogiera y pudiéramos seguir corriendo como unos posesos._

_Estábamos cerca de la escalera cuando nos encontramos a la última hermana de la familia Li delante de nosotros bloqueándonos el paso. Volvimos a gritar con pánico mientras que ella se preparaba en plan vaquero del oeste para cogernos; separó las piernas, encajó la mandíbula, puse pose vaquera y de chula y jugueteaba con sus dedos._

_Syaoran pasó rápidamente y sin pensárselo dos veces por debajo de sus piernas sin que se diera ni cuenta ni pudiera cogerlo a tiempo y yo, lo más rápido que pudo, lo intenté imitar pero mi habitual mala suerte actuó por mí esta vez y pudo cogerme del zapato._

_-¡Syaoran!- grité con voz chillona y aguda._

_El aludido se dio cuanta y en menos que canta un gallo me cogió los brazos mientras que yo pataleaba para soltarme. No teníamos tanta fuerza como ellos por lo que era imposible que nos soltáramos de su agarre o por lo menos yo._

_-Vete- le indiqué- sálvate y coge nuestro premio._

_Syaoran en cambio negó con la cabeza mientras hacía más fuerza para que pudiera soltarme de su agarre._

_-Recuerda la primera regla; No se deja a nadie atrás- me gritó con voz decidida._

_-¡HERMANAS, LOS TENGO!._

_Yo todavía no me creía las palabras de mi amigo cuando escuché varios ruidos que indicaban que las demás venían y que esa era nuestra perdición. Syaoran y yo miramos hacia la esquina y las vimos aparecer como si nada por ella algo exhaustas después de la persecución._

_Por inercia, ya que el agarre de mi secuestradora había aflojado tiré de las manos de Syaoran que con su fuerza y con la mía pudimos sacarme de las garras de su hermana dejando en sus manos mi zapato del cual no me preocupé y salí corriendo de la mano de Syaoran a las escaleras._

_Syaoran bajó el primero por la barandilla y yo después, el problema es que esta era de caracol y a mitad del camino nos caímos a las escaleras con un movimiento ágil o por lo menos Syaoran ya que él fue el que tuvo que cogerme para que no me cayera rodando por las escaleras._

_Oímos que bajaban por las escaleras corriendo detrás de nosotros. Miramos hacia atrás pero no la vimos cosa que me alegré bastante pues todavía teníamos tiempo para huir sanos y salvos hacia la cocina. _

_Bajamos corriendo las escaleras de la mano para que ninguno cayera y poder ir al mismo son sin que ninguno quedara atrás. Cuando llegamos a la planta baja mi compañero de juegos mi guió por miles de pasillos diferente intentando despistarlas, cosa que consiguió._

_Fuimos a la cocina en alerta por si acaso se le ocurría aparecer a alguna por la esquina como antes para cogernos y esta vez sin que pudiéramos escapar de sus garras. Pudimos llegar sanos y salvos a la cocina lo que hizo que se nos formara una gran sonrisa de cómplice en nuestro rostros y que la intercambiáramos con la mirada._

_-Sí, eso es lo que se tiene que hacer. Que vuelvan a hacer los cálculos pues están mal._

_La voz de la madre de Syaoran, la señora Li, nos dejó helados a los dos ya que procedía de la cocina. Nos miramos algo confusos porque no sabíamos que íbamos a hacer para no ser descubiertos pero fue cuando se me ocurrió una idea._

_-Ven- le indiqué bajito. _

_Él asintió dándome a entender de que iría conmigo por lo que empecé a entrar a gatas por la cocina tapándonos con los muebles y esquivando el recorrido que hacía la señora Li cuando hablaba por el teléfono furiosa por algo que habían echo mal alguien._

_Pudimos llegar a la nevera y la verdad es que no sé si fue mi imaginación que una luz se posó sobre ella y una voz la alabó en plan películas de Jesús o cosas de esas. Lo único que sé es que Syaoran y yo dibujamos una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en nuestros rostros sin poder remediarlo._

_Nos miramos._

_¡Por fin podríamos merendar en paz y a gusto!._

_Abrí la nevera como pude. Nuestra sonrisa se borró cuando vimos que la tarta estaba en alto y que no podríamos cogerla. Juro que el mundo se me vino encima._

_Pero antes de que pudiera rendirme Syaoran colocó su cabeza entre mis piernas y me alzó en sus hombros haciendo que sea más alta y que quedara encima de él para coger la tarta. La sonrisa volvió a mi cara pero…_

_-Auch- susurré de nuevo cuando mi cabeza se dio contra una repisa de la nevera dándome un bueno golpe._

_-Lo siento-susurró intentando apartar mi falda para poder ver mejor._

_Con pequeñas lagrimas en mis ojos, con cara de dolor y quejándome en voz baja de que no tenía cuidado intenté coger la tarta de chocolate con cuidado de que no se cayera y mucho menos que se partiera o algo así y no pudiéramos comerla entera._

_-Vamos Sakura, no aguantaré mucho-se impacientó Syaoran quien empezaba a temblar dándome a entender de que no iba a soportar mucho más y que caeríamos pronto haciendo que nos descubran sino me daba prisa._

_Pude coger la tarta tras hacer no sé cuantas maniobras y cosas impresionantes, justo a tiempo pues Syaoran me soltó en el suelo con cuidado de que no me cayera ni yo ni la tarta que tanto nos había costado._

_Sonreímos y salimos corriendo sin importarnos ser descubiertos ya que teníamos nuestra tarta y la Operación Tarta se había cumplido correctamente aunque haya habido muchos problemas por el camino._

_Entre gritos, saltos y vítores salimos al jardín trasero de la casa-castillo Li con una tarta enorme en nuestras manos después de tantas penurias._

_-¡ES NUESTRA!- gritábamos mientras corríamos hacia nuestro lugar favorito. Debajo del único árbol de cerezo que tenía la gran mansión Li._

_Nos sentamos admirando la gran obra maestra de la que estaba echa nuestra merecida tarta, nos miramos mutuamente y después sin dudarlo ni un segundo empezamos a coger tarta con las manos y a comerla haciendo que nuestras bocas, camisas, y pelo se llenara de chocolate. Nuestro sabor favorito…'_

Me reí ante el dulce recuerdo de la casa de la mansión Li con mi gran amigo de la infancia, Syaoran quien es ahora mi querido novio y me tiene rodeada entre sus brazos mientras vemos una película.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó divertido Syaoran mirando con curiosidad como cuando éramos pequeños.

-De pequeños no éramos unos santos, ¿sabes?.

Mi compañero de juegos sonrió pícaramente.

-Tampoco nos hacía falta serlo.

Me reí ante la afirmación y Syaoran conmigo. La verdad es que no tardó en acortar la poca distancia que había entre él y yo y besarme dulcemente justo como la mirada de aquel pequeño niño.

Porque no hemos sido muy buenos de pequeños pero eran nuestras locuras, locuras que hicieron que no enamoráramos. Porque los niños han vuelto, porque los niños que tenemos dentro nunca se fueron…

Notas de la autora;

¡Hola!. Sé que no aparecí de nuevo con Tú vs yo pero la verdad es que no lo tengo terminado, tengo varias ideas pero todavía no tengo nada escrito todavía de todas las maneras no me tardaré mucho.

La verdad es que esta idea loca se me ocurrió hace poco y la verdad es que como me gustó decidí hacer mi primer oneshot.

Ahora va mi pregunta, ¿ha sido muy largo o muy corto?. La verdad es que a mí me parece bien y que no aburre tanto ya que son las pequeñas travesuras de nuestros pequeños XD.

Lo único que os pido es un pequeño review aunque sea pues sabéis que hacéis feliz a esta alocada chica. Yo acepto cualquier cosa; tomatazos… Lo que sea pero hacerme saber si os gusta o si esto no es lo mío.

Os prometo que pronto volveré con Tú vs Yo.

_Os ama._

'_Asuka-hime'_

¡Reviews please!


End file.
